Kitten and Puppy
by MissMillie2010
Summary: First story in this subject matter as well as fanfiction. This story is for MATURE readers. If you don't like to read stories of BDSM, AGE PLAY, OR ANIMAL PLAY DO NOT READ. Hateful reviews will result in the termination of this story. The gang have graduated and most have remained in contact. Now they are finding each other again at 23. Things have changed. BIG TIME. RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The gang have graduated and most remained in contact. Now they are finding each other again at 23. Things have changed. BIG TIME. Rated M! For subject content and language.

Andre's pov

Damn! Times have changed since high school. Back then I never knew I was bisexual, let alone a dominant person. When I graduated, I made it big in the music industry. Now I work from home and control my submissives. Yeah I have more than one.

When I made it big in the music world I made my own label. It was then I met up with Cat again. I signed her and soon found out she was into age play and a lesbian. She became like a little sister to me and I protected her. Kept her safe from bad people in our BDSM community.

Cat's pov

Graduating from Hollywood Arts made me realize that I wasn't ready to grow up. I found out about age play and began to act like I was two again. Through all that, I was still looking for a label to sign me. It was fate that my demo landed in Andre's label. He immediately signed me and then found out about my age playing.

Once when he was helping, he asked if I wanted him to be my daddy. It was then I told him I was into girls. He became a big brother to me and made sure I was cared for.

Andre and I found Tori in a kinky club and rescued her from a mean master. Tori became my puppy and stayed by me all the time. Andre even signed her to his label and he also looked after her.

Tori's pov

A lot of things changed when I finished high school. Finding a label to sign me was a lot harder than I thought. I got a job singing in a club. If only I had known what kind of club it was. I signed a contract that made me Ryder's bitch.

Yes Ryder Daniel. He treated me like a dog. It was humiliating. My parents were in another country and Trina didn't give a shit. Beside singing and few times was I treated with some respect.

It was one somewhat slow night when Andre and Cat found me. Andre bought me from Ryder for a hefty price. I had been treated like a dog for so long that with Andre and Cat caring for me it was fun. Although I felt more comfortable with Cat.

It was then that Cat became my owner of sorts. Really Andre still fed me but other than that I stayed close to Cat. Cat has been telling me that she wants a mommy to take care of us. I told Andre when I was out of dog mode. He learned then that I too, was a lesbian. Also that I had/have a crush on Cat and Jade.

No ones pov

Andre, a well known label owner and Dom in the BDSM community, had heard of a new club opening. He planned to take his girls and his submissives to the opening.

It was the night of the opening and he was dressed in his Dom outfit. His submissives wore black briefs along with boots and collars around their necks. He was waiting for his girls to come down. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"Cat, Tori get down here we're late!" He yelled before Cat came in sight.

"Dwe me needs help wif Towi's tail." Cat said as Andre rushed up the stairs.

Andre quickly helped attach Tori's tail to her black latext skin suit. Along with her skin suit she also wore dog ears and a collar with a small leash attached and her dog paw boots and mitts. Cat wore a ruffled pink dress that barely covered her diaper with white tights and black Mary Janes. She also had a bright pink pacifier attached to a clip that was attached to her dress.

"Now let's go." Andre said as he led the girls downstairs and out to the car where his submissives were waiting.

Getting to the club was easy, finding parking, not so much. When he found a place, they quickly exited the vehicle and went inside through the VIP entrance.

Cat held Tori's lead and one of Andre's hands. Andre's submissives followed behind them with their heads down to show they had a master. They walked around to see what the club offered. They were getting ready to see a demonstration when Cat said,

"Dwe! Wook! Wook! Dat wady wooks wike Jadey!"

Andre and even Tori looked and were shocked to see the raven haired girl.

Jade's pov

After high school, I became a successful playwright. Many people loved my writing and I have sold a lot of my work to different people. On top of that I became a Domme.

Not much of a surprise there but what might be is that I'm into chicks. Anyway since I had the money I bought a space and turned it into a kinky club. I had heard about Andre being a Dom and sent him an invite.

The night of the club opening was when I saw them. Yes. Them. Two familiar girls and I wanted them. They must have wanted me too because they began to make their way to me.

No ones pov

Jade smirked as Cat, Tori, Andre, and his submissives came toward her. Her smirk fell when she noticed that it was Cat and Vega she wanted.

"Jadey! Is dat weally ou?" Cat asked as Tori received her signal to break dog mode.

"Yes Kitty. It is."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded and led them to her private office. Tori sat down and Cat sat on Tori's lap. Andre took the last available seat and made his submissives kneel by the door.

"So Kitty is into age play and Vega is into animal play." Jade smirked.

"Yes and Cat wants a mommy to care for her." Andre said as he showed Cat her favorite stuffed animal giraffe.

"Hmm. I'll be honest and tell you that I haven't done age play but for my Kitty I'll try." Jade said.

"I assume she doesn't do this for sex?" Jade bluntly asked.

"Wouldn't know. Cat's lesbian." Andre said as Cat began to tire in Tori's lap.

"What about you Vega?" Jade asked.

"Ryder made me this way. When Andre paid to free me from Ryder I thought I'd go back to being normal. But Andre and Cat made it fun and I liked it." Tori said as Cat had fallen asleep.

"She always did look cute when she slept." Jade said before going into business mode.

"So let's discuss. I assume Cat and Vega are a pair? Yes. Well I guess I'll care for both. I do trial runs first then I make a final decision." Jade said as Andre handed a list of requirements for Cat and Tori.

"Okay. You can pick them up tomorrow afternoon before lunch." Andre said as he stood and helped Tori up.

"Address Harris."

"We'll be in the studio so go there. It's on sunset. Just park in the back no one knows of their involvement in the BDSM community."

"Alright see you guys then." Jade said before dismissing them all.

"Oh by the way Vega, you look good, as a dog anyway."

Tori said nothing and just followed Andre out with his submissives behind her. Jade smirked. She'd now get to control Vega and she had always wanted to do that. Seeing Cat and Tori brought back feelings she thought she had long ago buried.

Jade sat in her office for the rest of the night hoping she hadn't just made a mistake. Though that was why she did trials.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick AN: Thanks for the support! Enjoy!

Jade woke up the next morning just in time to shower and get dressed before she'd have to leave to get Cat and Tori. She saw that her live in submissive, Beck Oliver, had laid out her clothes that she told him to.

Smirking, Jade made her way into her bathroom and started undressing. After twenty minutes of letting the water relax her, Jade began her shower routine. When she finished, Jade quickly dried off and dressed. Then did her makeup and hair.

As Jade journeyed downstairs, she saw Beck in his stance at the bottom of the stairs. She smirked to herself and walked past him. Jade grabbed a bottle of water and went to the front door.

"When I leave you have 30 minutes to do a quick clean up. Then you may shower. You are also to stay up in your room for the day. Of course you know not to touch yourself." Jade said as she stared at Beck.

"Well?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good." Jade said before leaving the house.

On Sunset boulevard, Andre, Cat, and Tori were at the studio. They had been there since 6 a.m and Cat was cranky. She'd been refusing to work which allowed Tori to get more done.

"Dwe! Me hungwy!" Cat whined from her place on the couch.

"I heard you before Cat. Let Tori finish and then we'll eat lunch." Andre said right as Tori sang the last part of her song.

"Yay! We eats now!" Cat cheered as Tori came out of the booth.

"How was it?" Tori asked shyly.

"Fantastic Tor." Andre said as Jade barged into the booth.

"Jadey!" Cat exclaimed as she ran to Jade to hug her.

"Hi Kitty." Jade said as she pried Cat's hands away.

"Are they finished for the day?" Jade asked as she took Cat to the couch.

"Tori is and since Cat has decided to be in her baby mode all day we'll try tomorrow." Andre said as Tori gathered her and Cat's stuff.

"Alright. I guess she doesn't know?" Jade questioned.

"Know what?" Cat asked confused.

"I'm giving you and Tori a trial run to be my baby and pet." Jade said as Cat smiled widely.

"Weally? Me finally gonna hab a mommy!" Cat cheered as she hugged Jade.

"That's right Kitty. From now on I'm your mommy." Jade said as she kissed Cat's cheek.

"Me hungwy mommy." Cat said.

"Alright we'll leave in a minute." Jade said.

"Now what are Tori's signals to go in and out of dog mode?"

"You say 'Victoria' to go into dog mode and say 'Tori' to have her act normal." Andre said as Tori demonstrated.

"Easy enough."

"She mostly eats as a person as well as go to the bathroom."

"Alright. Text me when Cat needs to be here tomorrow." Jade said as she grabbed Cat's hand.

"Will do. Tori you were great today." Andre said as her, Jade, and Cat left.

"Thanks."

They walked out to Jade's car and she buckled Cat into the backseat. Jade then turned to Tori and asked,

"Do you want the passenger seat or do you normally seat in the back with Cat?"

"Where ever you want me to seat."

"Your choice Vega."

"Up front."

"Get in and buckle up then."

"Towi sit wif me!" Cat cried and Tori sighed and moved quickly to the back seat.

"You guys okay with McDonalds?"

"Yeah!" Cat cheered as Tori nodded.

Jade went to the closest McDonalds and went through the drive thru. Jade and Tori opted for chicken nugget meals. Cat demanded a happy meal. Jade had planned for them to eat at her house but when Cat whined, she gave in and allowed Cat to eat.

"Mommy you house big." Cat said as Jade pulled into the gated mansion.

"Yes it is Kitty."

Tori carried their things inside while Jade carried Cat inside. Jade had Cat sit with them while she and Tori ate. Tori lost most of her meal to Cat, once she came and sat on Tori's lap.

"So there are some things I need to tell you two." Jade started when they had finished eating.

"First off, I have a live in submissive. Beck is in no way in charge of you two. Unless he is babysitting. Second of all, do either of you do your play for sex?"

"I do but I don't like men in control of me. I'd love to try it." Tori said shocking Jade.

"Alright. Kitty what about you?"

"Me no wanna twy it yet." Cat said as she yawned.

"Is mommy's Kitty tired?"

"Mmhmm." Cat mumbled into Tori before Jade picked her up.

"Your room isn't finished right now so, you'll sleep in my room." Jade said to Cat as she carried her upstairs.

"She needs a new diaper or she may wet the bed." Tori said as she handed a diaper to Jade.

"Thanks Vega." Jade said as she laid Cat down.

Jade quickly changed Cat's diaper and then moved her to the middle of the bed. She covered Cat and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Tori gave Cat her giraffe, Mr. Purple and gave Cat a kiss on the forehead also. Cat fell asleep quickly and Jade and Tori left the room.

"So how did you get back with Ryder?" Jade asked as she led Tori to her office.

"I couldn't get a record deal and got a job at his club. I didn't know what kind of club it was and the place we met at wasn't the real club. Of course I didn't know that until after he had me sign a contract."

"Then what happened."

"The contract stated I would live above the club. The day I moved in my training began. If I wasn't singing at events, I was to act like the little bitch I was. I was Ryder's plaything practically 24/7."

"The night Cat found me, Ryder was using me in a demonstration. By the end of the demo Cat was in tears and demanding Andre to save me. Andre had to buy me from my contract for close to a 5 grand."

"Are you sure you want sex? I'm sure Ryder didn't exactly ask your permission, did he?" Jade said as Tori shook her head.

"We'll go slow but remember you don't have to do this. Cat isn't and I'm not upset or disappointed in her. That would apply to you as well." Jade said in a gentle tone that shocked Tori, as she had never heard Jade be nice.

"I think I still want to try. I can safe word, can't I?"

"Yes. Of course. How long will Cat nap?"

"Probably until 4. She stayed a baby today because Andre made her get up to early." Tori said as Jade nodded.

"Well let me take you to the dungeon. We can just look or if you'd like we can do a small session." Jade said as she led Tori downstairs to her basement.

Jade's basement was fully decked out in BDSM gear. Jade had it soundproofed which scared Tori in all honesty. Voicing her fear, Jade explained it was because of her neighbors. Tori nodded and continued to look around.

"So would you like to do a small session or just go back upstairs?"

"I think I'd like to do a small session." Tori said which Jade smiled gently to.

"Thank you for your trust. Just to warn you now I will be calling you a lot of names. If it gets to be too much safe word. You come first in this." Jade said as Tori nodded.

"I'm ready. My safe word is red." Tori said as Jade nodded.

"Well lets begin." Jade said smiling.

AN: Anyone shocked that Beck is Jade's submissive? Now fair warning for the next chapter coming: IT DOES CONTAIN SOMEWHAT OF A LEMON. I will give a warning in the next chapter and mark where you may want to skip. I am trying to abide by the rules of fanfiction. You know describing in so many words but not being too graphic. If anything confuses/confused you, you can ask me in a message or comment. I'll try to help you with your questions.


	3. AN: Just some quick news

Hello all of my beautiful readers! This is just a quick note of a piece of BIG NEWS! I just made a blog for my fanfictions. Yes there will be more than just Kitten and Puppy. Anyway a link will be at the bottom of this and you all can see it. Now I haven't posted anything but a welcome note but I'll be putting stuff up later that coincides with previous chapters along with tonights chapter. Links will be provided in each chapter. I hope you all check it out and subscribe.

POST ABOUT CHAPTER 1 AND 2 UP NOW!

Xoxo, Miss Millie

missmillie2010sfanfiction.blogspot.com


	4. Chapter 3

AN: So my fellow readers this chapter has somewhat of a lemon. There will be a notice of warning before in ALL CAPS so if you'd like or prefer you may skip over it. Now on with Tori's first little session with Jade.

"Clothes off." Jade demanded and Tori scrambled to undress.

"Good. For now this will be your collar." Jade said as she buckled a black leather strap collar around Tori's neck that had a d-ring in the center.

"Now on your hands and knees Victoria." Jade said as Tori did as she was told.

"Obedient puppy, aren't you?"

A bark told Jade that Tori was truly in dog mode. Jade pet Tori's head and clipped a black leather leash to Tori's collar.

"Ever have a butt plug tail in you puppy? Bark if you have." Jade said before hearing Tori bark.

"Goodie. Perhaps you will work as my new puppy slut." Jade said as Tori smiled.

"Follow."

Jade stood and tugged on the leash. Tori was quick to move at Jade's pace. Jade led Tori to a wall full of toys and found the dog tail with a butt plug insert. Getting a tube of lube and putting some on the butt plug, Jade worked it into Tori's anus.

"Does puppy like her new tail?" Jade asked and Tori barked and wiggled her butt causing the

"Of course my puppy slut does. That's all you are is a slut." Jade said as she heard a little whimpering.

"Are we green?"

A bark was heard and Jade continued on. She led Tori to the bed she had down there and got on it. Jade left Tori sitting on the floor before she said,

"Get up here puppy slut."

Tori reacted quick and got on the bed. Jade tied Tori's leash to the foot of the bed and then got off the bed and took her jeans off.

(FAIR WARNING THIS IS WHERE YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP. AS SAID BEFORE IT'S NOT TOO BAD BUT MAY MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

"Has puppy ever pleasured with her mouth?" Jade asked she got back on the bed.

Jade wasn't too shocked to hear Tori's bark. Jade gripped Tori's leash and pulled her head down toward her pussy.

"Pleasure me my puppy slut. Make me cum." Jade said before Tori set off to pleasure Jade.

Tori grabbed hold of Jade's thong in between her teeth and tugged them down. Once the thong was out of her way, Tori buried her face into Jade's pussy. With Tori going down on her pussy, Jade fell back and moaned in ecasty.

"Soooooo gooooood!" Jade moaned out causing Tori to smile.

Jade moaned out a few commands such as, 'Faster!' and 'Keep licking slut!' Soon after another command of, 'Faster!', Jade was cumming. Tori ate Jade's pussy out while Jade lay exhausted for a few minutes.

"You are going to make such a good puppy slut." Jade breathed out as she slowly sat up.

(IT'S OVER NOW. JUST A LITTLE TASTE OF WHAT IS TO COME. AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM SEE YA DOWN THERE!)

A bark was heard and Jade pet Tori's head. Tori began begging for more attention and Jade gave it to her.

"Puppy slut has earned a reward but we're out of time. Tonight you'll join my submissive and I in our session. Is that okay?"

"Red." Tori spoke as a tear fell.

"Tori what's wrong?" Jade asked concerned thinking perhaps Tori didn't like their session.

"I don't like guys in control of me. Not since Ryder and anyone who paid him enough got to control me." Tori said softly as Jade removed the collar and gently pulled Tori into her lap.

"Beck won't be in control of you. He's not even going to touch you. Tonight I'm going to give you your reward while he watches as his punishment." Jade said as she stroked Tori's hair.

Jade knew that at some point Beck would fuck up and earn a punishment. Jade was beginning to think Beck was a pain slut but she rethought it to be him getting used to the punishments. Acting on one of his fantasies would be a surprise.

"Oh. Okay then." Tori said giving Jade once more her complete trust.

"In the session when I was calling you slut you whimpered like you didn't like it. Can you talk to me about that?"

"Ryder would always tell me I was just a slut and that being his bitch was all I'd be good at."

"You telling me all this just makes me want to hurt him with my scissors." Jade growled out causing Tori to whimper.

"Please just leave him be. I don't want to lose you. I think I love you." Tori said softly looking away from Jade.

"I think I love you too." Jade said just as softly causing Tori to look at Jade in surprise.

"It's after 4, we should go back upstairs."

"Kitty is probably awake." Jade said as she Tori got off the bed.

Quickly they got dressed and Tori cleaned her face off. Then rushed back upstairs. Jade led the way to her room and they stepped inside right as Cat woke up.

"Mommy! Towi!" Cat cheered and stretched her arms toward Jade.

"How was your nap Kitten?" Jade asked as she picked Cat up.

"Gweat!"

"That's good. Let's get you a new diaper and then we have to go to the store."

"Why?"

"So I can get you some more diapers and things." Jade said as she changed Cat's diaper and redressed her.

"Otay." Cat said simply as Jade picked her up.

Once they were in the car, Jade drove to wal-mart. Jade instructed Cat to hold the cart and they proceeded into the store. Quickly Jade found some diapers that would fit Cat. Then moved on the baby section.

When they were there, Jade and Tori began looking at bottles and pacifiers. Cat got bored and went off in search of a new stuffed animal.

"What kind did she use with Andre?" Jade asked not getting the difference between bottles.

"These ones. Also these." Tori said showing Jade a three pack of NUK TrendLine Orthodontic 10-oz Baby Bottles in pink and a two pack of The First Years Disney Princess Insulated 9-oz Straw Cup.

"Okay. What about pacifiers?" Jade asked as Tori began looking.

"These since she likes to suck her thumb." Tori said showing Jade a four pack of Piyo Piyo Thumb Shaped Pacifier.

"Put it all in the cart and we can move on." Jade said before noticing that Cat had been awfully quiet.

"Jade! Cat's gone!" Tori exclaimed wondering where the girl could have gone when it struck them both on where she'd be.

"Toys!" They exclaimed together.

They raced down to the toy department and found Cat cuddling two giraffes and crying softly.

"Catrina Valentine! You know better than to wonder off." Jade scolded when she reached the red head.

"Me sowwy. Me was bored and wanted pwushie." Cat hiccuped into Jade's chest.

"Turn around and bend over." Jade said simply.

Cat slowly did as was told and then received six sharp smacks to her butt. Jade let Cat sob for a few seconds before picking her up.

"Wou hate me now?" Cat asked as she sniffled.

"No. Not at all. Just no wondering off alone. Okay?"

Cat nodded and saw a rainbow unicorn behind Jade.

"Mommy me needs dat!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade saw that Cat was looking the pillow pets display. Jade went and grabbed the regular size, the pee wee size, and the dream lites version of the rainbow unicorn. Dumping them into the cart they headed back the baby section to get Cat a baby blanket.

Jade grabbed a pink Garanimals Print Fluffy Fleece Blanket. As they headed to the checkout lines, Cat saw a Sanrio Hello Kitty Hearts of Fun Fleece Hugger and asked to have it. At Jade's request, Tori placed it into the cart.

"Me hungwy." Cat said as they stood in line.

"We'll eat when we get home." Jade said as she set Cat down.

"Me hungwy now!" Cat shouted with a pout.

"Stop now Catrina if you don't want your butt to hurt more than it does now." Jade said with a 'try-me' face.

"But me hungwy." Cat whimpered with her pout still on her face.

"Alright. You can get a bag of chips and water." Jade said as Cat's pout was replaced with a smile.

They quickly finished at the checkout line and loaded into the car. Cat ate her chips and fed some to Tori as well. As they pulled up to Jade's mansion, Cat had finished her chips and water. Tori knew that very soon Cat would need a diaper change. She knows first hand that Cat hates being in a wet diaper and screams and cries until she's changed.

AN: So I know I may have tease you about the lemon but I did say somewhat of a lemon. Anyway to those who are eager for things to heat up, LET ME TAKE MY TIME! I'm new in writing this stuff and just want time to get my shit together. I'm happy to read all you guys reviews and hope you all check out my blog. The previous chapter has the link and I'm about to give it again. It's:

missmillie2010sfanfiction.blogspot.com

Good day my readers! Miss Millie.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry about no chapter last night but it's here now. My updates may slow down. Don't worry I'm not out of my muse yet but I keep getting distracted. Anyways enjoy by the way there aren't any sparky bits in this chapter. That's next one for sure.

Jade parked her car and they got out. Well except for Cat, since Jade had the child lock on. Quickly Jade got Cat from the car while Tori grabbed most of the bags from the trunk.

"Just put the bags on the table in the kitchen." Jade said as she carried Cat inside.

Tori did just that and got the rest of the bags while Jade was putting on some cartoons for Cat to watch. As Tori unloaded the bags, Jade came into the kitchen.

"I was going to help you." Jade said as she began unloading the bags with Tori.

"I didn't mind doing it. Besides I give Cat about two minutes before she starts crying."

"Why?"

"She hates to stay in a dirty diaper."

"Why doesn't she just go to the bathroom?"

"She just ignores the feeling. I'm not really sure." Tori said as they finished unloading the bags and they heard Cat begin to cry.

Tori chuckled and handed Jade a diaper and wipes. Jade glared before grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her to the living room.

"Sit Victoria." Jade said as Tori sat like a dog would.

"Good puppy." Jade said as Cat still cried.

"Wet!" Cat screamed as Jade laid Cat down on the couch.

"I know Kitty. Now be quiet." Jade said as Cat's cries stopped to sniffles.

Tori crawled over to Cat and licked her cheek causing Cat to giggle. Cat began to pet Tori, who was loving the attention.

"All done Kitty." Jade said as she finished buttoning Cat's jeans.

"Tank wou mommy." Cat said before she got off the couch and began playing with Tori.

Jade left the room and disposed of the soiled diaper. Then she went upstairs to Beck's room. Knocking first, Jade heard a lot of fumbling before an out of breath Beck opened the door.

Beck was quick to lower his head in respect of his Mistress. Jade shook her head knowing that Beck had been touching what was hers. She leaned over and said,

"You are in so much trouble. Guess a punishment will start your session tonight."

Jade smiled before leaning back to her original position.

"Look at me!"

Beck looked up so fast that Jade was sure he had made himself dizzy.

"You will dress in pants and shirt. I have house guests. When you're dressed, come downstairs and start dinner." Jade said as she waited for a reply.

"Yes Mistress."

Jade turned away and went back to the living room. Tori was curled up with Cat on the floor. Cat saw Jade and crawled over to her.

"Hi Kitty. What are you doing?" Jade said as she picked Cat up.

"Me wanna cuddle. Pwease." Cat begged and Jade smiled softly.

"Sure."

Jade put Cat on her lap and Cat snuggled into her. Tori crawled over and Jade pet her head. Tori sat up on her knees and tilted her head.

"Does puppy want up on the couch?" Jade asked and Tori barked.

Jade patted the couch and Tori got on the couch. Tori curled up next to Jade and closed her eyes when Jade began to scratch her head. Cat tugged on Jade's shirt and Jade looked down at her.

"Me want juice."

"Okay."

Jade stood up with Cat and then set Cat in her spot. As Jade left, Cat laid down and curled up with Tori. Jade came back with a sippy cup for Cat and handed it to her.

Tori napped as Jade and Cat watched tv. In the midst of watching some Disney movie that Cat wanted to watch, Jade heard Beck come downstairs. Even though he tried to be quiet, Jade still heard.

"Mommy who in da kitchen?"

"Mommy's live in submissive Beck." Jade said as she lightly tapped Cat's nose.

"I not 'llowed to talk to him, wight mommy?"

"Right. It's just like Dre's submissives that live with him."

"Otay." Cat sighed before Jade gave her a tickle and she began giggling.

"Sop! Mommy sop!" Cat squealed as Jade kept tickling her.

"What's the magic word Kitty?"

"Pwease!" Cat squealed causing Tori to jump awake.

Jade stopped and pet Tori since she looked pissed. Cat gave Tori a kiss on the nose then went back to watching her movie. Tori got off the couch and stretched out before crawling over to Jade's legs.

Tori needed to go to the bathroom. She needed Jade to figure it out. Tori bit Jade's pant leg and pulled on it.

"Stop puppy." Jade said but Tori continued on.

"Bad puppy! Stop!"

"Towi go potty." Cat said which broke Tori from her dog mode.

"Thanks Cat. Where's the bathroom?" Tori asked.

Jade quickly told her and Tori ran off there. While Tori was in the bathroom, Jade wondered if she could get Tori to do other things while in dog mode. Maybe get her to sleep in a cage. Jade would have it in her room and maybe have one in the dungeon for punishment.

"Sorry Cat had to break you from your dog mode. I didn't know you needed to go to the bathroom." Jade said when Tori came back into the living room.

"It's okay. You don't know my mannerisms yet." Tori said with a shrug as she sat by Cat.

"When dinner mommy?"

"When Beck rings the bell." Jade said as a bell rang.

"Look dinner time." Jade said as she picked Cat up.

Jade led Tori to the table and placed Cat in a chair. Tori sat across from Cat, while Jade went into the kitchen. Soon Jade came back with three plates on a tray and handed them out.

"What would you like to drink Tori? Kitty, do you want juice?" Jade asked as Cat nodded excitedly.

"Water is fine. Also, Cat can't have juice until after she eats." Tori said as Jade looked confused.

"She won't eat her dinner if you do." Tori supplied to Jade's confused face.

"Oh okay." Jade said as Cat pouted.

"Cut the pout Kitty." Jade said without turning around.

"Me no wanna!" Cat yelled causing Jade to stop.

"Excuse me? Maybe a certain little girl doesn't want dessert." Jade said knowing Cat loved dessert.

"No! Me want 'sert! Me no pout." Cat said looking back at Jade.

Jade said nothing and continued on into the kitchen. Cat turned back around and began eating.

"Here you go Tori." Jade said as she handed the glass to Tori.

"Thank you."

Jade nodded and sat down. When they finished dinner, as talked about, Jade brought out ice cream and bowls. It was Cat's favorite, red velvet cake. By the end of dessert Cat needed a bath.

"A little Kitty needs a bath." Jade sing songed when she finished her ice cream.

"Yay! Me lubs baff." Cat cheered.

"Alright. Let's get you in a bath." Jade said as she picked Cat up.

Bath time went quickly and soon Cat was put in a new diaper and her favorite candy jammies. Tori had used that time to settle into her room that Jade had for her.

"Towi what you doing?" Cat asked from the doorway.

"Putting my stuff away."

"You gonnas sweep here?" Cat asked with tears welled up in her eyes.

"Come here Cat." Tori said opening her arms up and Cat ran to them.

"This is my room like I had at Dre's house. I'll still sleep beside you." Tori said calming Cat down.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." Tori said as she picked Cat up and carried her out of the room.

"Cat! Catrina!" Jade yelled running out into the hall.

"There you are! Cat didn't we already go through this. No running off." Jade said sternly causing Cat to shrink into Tori.

"Maybe 6 swats on your butt wasn't enough. Maybe you need 12." Jade said.

"No mommy. Pwease I nefer do it 'gain. Pwease no 'pank." Cat cried clinging to Tori.

"Alright but next you get 12 swats." Jade caved seeing how upset Cat was.

"Yes mommy." Cat said with a sniffle and began to suck her thumb.

"Okay. Do you want to watch a movie?" Jade asked as Cat nodded excitedly.

"Me wanna watch da wittle mermaid!"

Jade sighed and nodded. Cat of course was asleep halfway through the movie. Jade stopped the movie so Cat could watch the rest in the morning. Tori stood to pick Cat up but Jade stopped her.

"I got her."

"I always lay next to her at night. She has already gotten upset twice tonight. I don't want her to get upset again." Tori said as Jade had Cat in her arms.

"Twice?"

"She thought I wasn't going to sleep with her because you gave me my own room."

"Well if she wakes up you can lay next to her but if she stays asleep then I have a baby monitor that we can use." Jade said as she went upstairs with Tori following.

Jade changed Cat's diaper and then tucked Cat into her bed. Cat stayed asleep and Jade set up the baby monitor. After grabbing the receiver, Jade and Tori left the room.

AN: That's chapter 4 my wonderful readers. So there won't be a blog update but when chapter 5 is up there will be and you'll see the red velvet ice cream I was talking about. Sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday. I hadn't finished it and my mind kept thinking of new stories to write. Chapter 5 should be up by the latest Sunday. That's if I can catch some spare minutes to write. My 2 year old niece stays with her daddy on the weekend and he lives with us so I get distracted by her. She also had some things to do about Cat.

Like you can't give her juice or anything to drink while she eats because she'll just drink whatever you gave her. Also she hates to be in a dirty diaper but for some reason doesn't say she needs to go potty. Anyways Beck's session is next and I'm a little nervous on posting it. By the way, should Beck be allowed a release or should Jade deny him any? Drop me a review or message with your thoughts. Any weak stomachs reading this? Just want to know so I have some filter on it. If you don't care just tell me and I'll try to bring out Jade's freakiness, which we all know she's got.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. For now there may just be one chapter update a week but nothings for sure. Enjoy the chapter! WARNING! LEMON! LEMON! IF YOU SKIPPED THE ONE BEFORE YOU WON'T WANT TO READ THIS ONE.

Jade and Tori headed downstairs and went to the living room.

"So just how often were you in dog mode when you stayed with Andre?" Jade asked as they sat on the couch.

"Not much. Andre wasn't really into babying Cat. He did his best to keep her happy. When I came along he stopped altogether. He still protected us though. So I'd rarely be in dog mode. Cat liked me in dog mode when she'd play and when she sleeps."

"So why didn't she want you to be her 'mommy'?"

"She knew I liked being in dog mode so she never asked." Tori said as Jade's phone alarm went off.

"Quick we need to get upstairs. Beck will be coming down here to go to the basement. I want your being here to be a surprise." Jade said as she and Tori went upstairs.

Jade led Tori to her office and they went in. They sat on her couch and heard rushed footsteps going down the stairs.

"I know this is a trial run but I want you and Cat permanently. Do you want that?"

"Yes." Tori said with a smile.

"Do you think Cat will?"

"She doesn't know this is a trial run so I think yes she will."

"Okay. Now how far would you go with acting like a dog?"

"I draw the line at using the bathroom like a dog."

"Alright. Well I need to attend to Beck. You'll come downstairs with me and wait for me to come get you."

"Okay." Tori said as they went downstairs.

(THIS IS THE START OF THE LEMON. DON'T READ THE REST IF YOU'RE NOT MATURE TO READ SO OR UNCOMFORTABLE.)

Jade led Tori to the basement door and had her sit there. Jade headed down to the basement and closed the door. Jade went into her changing room and dressed into her Domme outfit which was a black leather lace-up dress and 5.25" black patent lace-up platform booties. She walked out and saw Beck from behind fully naked in his stance. Jade walked around to be in front of him and looked him over.

"To the punishing bench. NOW!" Jade yelled as Beck ran as fast as he could to the black bench and got into his position on it.

"Eager aren't we? What's the punishment for touching what belongs to me?" Jade asked as Beck said nothing.

"You may answer after I ask you a question. Now what is the punishment for touching what belongs to me?"

"50 swats with your cane and flogger Mistress." Beck said as Jade locked him into the punishing bench.

"Very good. Now while you were touching what was mine, did you orgasm?"

"Y-yes Mistress." Beck squeaked out and Jade smirked knowing he would get another punishment.

"I see and what's the punishment for orgasming without permission?" Jade asked as she watched Beck gulp hard.

"No release during our session Mistress."

"Very good." Jade said before she went to her wall of toys.

Jade grabbed a black leather dildo flogger and a black handled cane. Moving back to Beck she flogged him once.

"Ahh!" He cried in pain and Jade smirked.

She laid the flogger and cane on her table and went to her wall of toys. She grabbed a red ball gag that was attached to a harness and had a blindfold. Then she grabbed a black strict leather locking ball gag.

"Since I have sleeping guests upstairs, you'll be gagged. Just cause I know how much of a pussy you can be when you're being punished." Jade said as she put the black strict leather locking ball gag on him.

Jade walked away so she could give him the element of surprise. She grabbed her flogger and warmed his tanned ass up. Even with a gag in his screams were heard, though muffled greatly. Perhaps I'll use this gag more often, Jade thought.

"Stop your screaming! You WILL be COMPLETELY SILENT during your punishment!" Jade scolded as she finished warming his ass.

"Punishment begins now." Jade said before she delivered 5 consecutive flogs to his ass.

When Jade heard nothing come out of his mouth, she delivered 5 harder flogs. That was when she heard a grunt.

"Silence!" Jade scolded as she delivered 5 more flogs to Beck not on his ass but his back.

Beck nodded his head and Jade delivered 5 more flogs to his ass. By then Beck's ass was warmed over and turning red. If only he'd learn, Jade thought to herself.

She set her flogger down by her cane. Then picked up the cane. She loved this cane, the website called it an intense impact cane. Jade grasped it firmly and walked back over to the unaware Beck.

She gave his feet a quick cane before delivering 5 canings to his ass. He ineffectively tried to wiggle and squirm away. Jade chuckled darkly and thought, always tries to get away.

Jade quickly finished off his punishment spanking and went back to her wall of toys to grab a cock ring. She grabbed a steel one that had spikes inside and got a small padlock. With the cock ring in hand, Jade put it on the base of his cock. Then locked it on.

Jade undid his gag and allowed him to relax his jaw while she grabbed the red gag ball with harness and blindfold. She put it on Beck and then whispered in his ear,

"I have a surprise for you. I think you'll love it."

Jade walked away leaving Beck stupid to what was going on around him. Walking upstairs, Jade opened the door to see Tori still waiting.

"How do you want to get your reward?" Jade asked as Tori looked up at her.

"Like a dog." She whispered.

"Okay. Come with me. I have a changing room downstairs and I'll go get your puppy gear." Jade said before leading Tori downstairs.

Jade left Tori inside the changing room and went to her toy wall. She grabbed the stuff she used on Tori earlier and then Jade grabbed her favorite strapon and dildo. After she grabbed some toy cleaner, Jade headed back to the changing room.

"So fucking sexy Vega." Jade breathed when she found Tori naked and waiting.

After cleaning Tori's butt plug dog tail, Jade eased it into Tori's asshole. Then Jade put the collar and leash on Tori. Once Tori was set, Jade removed her g-string and had Tori help her put on her strap on.

"Now let's go torture Beck, Victoria." Jade said as Tori got on her hands and knees.

Jade led Tori over to Beck and placed her so she was directly in Beck's sight. She quietly made sure that Tori was still green before Jade moved to Beck.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Jade asked as Beck nodded.

"Surprise!" Jade said as she took the ball gag and blindfold harness off.

Jade saw his eyes go wide and she smirked. She went to Tori and pet her head.

"Does puppy want say 'hello' to owner's submissive?" Jade asked receiving a bark in response.

Jade released Tori's leash and she crawled over to Beck sniffing him, much like a dog would. Tori was in Beck's reach and he went and grabbed her boob. Tori growled and bit his hand while Jade slapped him across the face.

"I never said you could touch her." Jade seethed and saw Tori shaking in a corner.

Jade quietly walked over and took Tori into her arms.

"Are you okay Tori?"

"Y-yes. J-just a little s-shaken up." Tori said quietly.

"Do you still want to do this? If you don't I'll still give you your reward. It'll just be after I send Beck to his room."

"No, I want to do this." Tori said and Jade nodded.

"Do you still want to be in dog mode? I'm not gonna let you close to him, so you won't have to worry about him."

"Yes. I trust you." Tori said as Jade kissed her cheek.

"Alright. Let's torture him Victoria." Jade said before leading Tori in front of Beck.

Jade sat on her knees and began to kiss Tori. Beck had no choice but to watch and his cock was already getting hard. Jade told Tori to get on her hands and knees. Then said,

"Ass up in the air puppy! Are you ready for your reward?" Jade asked as Tori barked and shook her ass making the tail move.

Jade teased Tori until Tori was wet for her. Then Jade pushed her dildo in Tori's pussy causing the Latina to whimper. Jade let Tori get used to the feeling and when Tori gave a bark, Jade started pumping the dildo repeatedly into Tori's pussy.

"Is puppy liking her reward?" Jade asked as she slowed down and Tori barked.

"Does puppy want owner to go faster?" Jade asked and a bark responded.

Jade slowly began to gain speed. Just as she was about to be full on fucking Tori, Beck let out a scream. Jade smirked knowing he was hard and the teeth in the cock ring were applying pressure on his cock.

Jade continued fucking Tori, who was growing near her orgasm. Jade pulled out and attacked Tori's pussy with her mouth. Hearing a groan from Beck, Jade began to stimulate Tori's clit with her fingers.

With Jade stimulating Tori's clit, Tori was at the edge of her orgasm. She let out a loud string of whimpers and Jade stopped her attack on Tori's pussy to say,

"Cum for me puppy. Owner wants to eat her puppy out."

Hearing that pulled Tori over the edge and she orgasmed in Jade's mouth. While Tori rode her orgasm out, Jade went to town on Tori's pussy. Beck was switching between groaning and letting out shrieks and begging for his release. Tori had her head on the cold concrete and was letting out small whimpers as Jade finished.

"Did you enjoy your reward puppy?" Jade said as she licked her lips and moved to Tori's head.

A soft bark was heard and Jade leaned down and gave Tori some kisses. Tori smiled and eased up into her sitting position.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. As long as you do as you're told then you won't end up in Beck's position." Jade said as Tori barked.

"Mistress please may I..." Beck started to ask when Jade finished his question and said,

"Have your boner fixed? No!" Jade yelled and Beck groaned.

"Go get on the bed puppy." Jade said and Tori crawled off to the bed.

Jade went to her wall of toys and grabbed a different cock ring. She grabbed a blue leather speed snap cock ring. When she reached Beck, Jade unlocked the cock ring and then put the blue leather one on him.

"Now if you have the whole playroom cleaned when I get my puppy washed up and in bed, maybe you'll get your release. Now get to work." Jade said as she released him from the punishment bench.

"Yes Mistress." Beck said as he began cleaning.

Jade walked to the bed and carried Tori into her changing room. Jade stripped out of her clothes and put on her robe. Then she removed Tori's puppy gear and helped her into her spare robe.

"Do you feel okay to walk Tori?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"Alright. We'll go upstairs to my jacuzzi tub and relax." Jade said as she helped Tori stand up.

"Sounds good." Tori said as she and Jade headed upstairs.

Jade ran a hot bath and she and Tori got in. They relaxed in the tub until the water was cold and took a shower. Tori got into her pajamas that they grabbed beforehand and Jade put hers on.

"You go on to bed and I'll be there when I finish with Beck." Jade said and Tori nodded and got in Jade's bed beside Cat.

Tori fell asleep before Jade even left the room. Cat cuddled into Tori and sighed. Tori smiled and kissed Cat's head.

Jade headed downstairs and into the basement/playroom to check on Beck. She went into her changing room still a mess. Leaving the changing room, she saw Beck in his stance and the playroom spotless. Smirking she walked to him and took off his cock ring. He said nothing and Jade cleaned the cock ring. Moving toward him she said,

"You can go up to your room. Shower and go to bed. You didn't clean up my changing room. So you don't get your release." Jade said as Beck got up and left.

Jade followed Beck upstairs and went to her bedroom. Inside she found her girls cuddled together sleeping together. Jade smiled and gave them kisses on their heads. Then Jade slipped into her bed and fell asleep.

AN: So there's chapter 5. How did you guys like it? Poor Beck didn't get any. :( Haha! The blog post is up! Go see it. Drop me some reviews!

Link: missmillie2010sfanfiction.blogspot.com


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Hey all you wonderful readers! Here's the new chapter! Leave me some lovely reviews. (I'm sick with a stuffy nose.)

The next morning Jade was first to wake up. After giving her girls a kiss on their heads, Jade slipped out of bed and left the room. She went to Beck's room to see the door open and no Beck. It was then she heard movement downstairs.  
Heading downstairs, Jade heard noise in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she found Beck making breakfast.

"I hope you remembered about my guests." Jade said as Beck said nothing in return.

"You may answer." Jade said as she grabbed a mug and went to her coffee pot.

"Yes Mistress. May your sub speak freely but respectfully?"

"Respectfully." Jade said before sipping her coffee.

"Why are Tori and Cat here?"

"I have a trial going on with them but I decided last night to take them in." Jade said as she heard footsteps on the top floor.

Leaving her mug on the counter, Jade left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Upon opening the door, Jade saw her girls fighting.

"Cat you can't be in baby mode today. Andre needs you to record." Tori said as Cat pouted.

"Me no wanna." Cat said defiantly.

"Catrina you will act your age today. Now stop pouting." Jade said as Cat nodded and went into the bathroom.

"When does she have to be at the studio?" Tori asked as she got out one of Cat's normal outfits.

"Let me check my phone." Jade said as walked over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone.

"He said eleven o'clock." Jade said as she sent him an okay.

"Cat your clothes are on the bed." Tori said through the bathroom door.

"Kk."

"I'm going to shower in my room and get dressed. Is that okay?" Tori asked looking at Jade.

"Yeah. When you finish go downstairs and have some breakfast it should be on the table." Jade said before Tori left the room.

"Cat when your dressed, come downstairs for breakfast." Jade said through the door.

"Kk."

Jade left the room and went downstairs to the dining room table. Her coffee mug from the kitchen was waiting for her with fresh hot coffee inside. Beck had an assortment of food on the dining room table with covers to keep them hot. From what she saw in the kitchen and the smells she could smell, Beck had made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast.

"Yay pancakes!" Cat cheered as she came into the dining room.

"Dig in. There's eggs, bacon, and toast as well. Would you like a glass of milk or orange juice?" Jade asked as Cat got breakfast.

"Milk." Cat said and added,

"Please."

"Alright. Please eat slowly as not to get sick Cat." Jade said having first hand experience with Cat eating too fast.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Tori asked as she came into the dining room.

"Sure is. I was just going to get Cat a glass of milk, would you like milk or orange juice?"

"Milk is fine. Thank you." Tori said.

"Be right back." Jade said as Tori put eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast on her plate.

When Jade returned, she handed the glasses to Cat and Tori and sat down. She made herself a plate of food and ate with Cat and Tori. As they finished up, Jade's phone went off for a text.

"Andre is going to be running late, so you aren't needed until noon." Jade said after she read his text message.

"That gives us time to discuss some finer details. Follow me and we'll talk in my office." Jade said as she stood from her chair.

Tori and Cat followed Jade upstairs to her office. Tori knew what Jade meant but Cat didn't and was scared. Inside Jade's office, Jade had Cat and Tori sit on a couch and she pulled a chair over to sit in front of them.

"Cat you're not in trouble. Please calm down." Jade said gently as she saw Cat's expression and Tori rubbing her back.

"Okay." Cat said feeling better but still a little afraid since she didn't know what Jade wanted to discuss.

"Now Cat, I am officially taking over the care of you and Tori." Jade said.

AN: Yes I ended it right there. This is just a teaser. The rest is still to come. I felt bad for neglecting this. Trying to finish it this weekend.


	8. Author's Note! Please read&review

Hello my wonderful readers and followers, sadly this is not a new chapter but I hope you continue to read this posting.

Due to life my stories are on a break. Now normally I'm hit with inspiration to write after I decide this but I have had this planned for awhile and no inspiration comes.

Back in late November, the daddy lost his job. I come from a single income household so when daddy lost his job things got crazy. He got a part time job working overnight at Wal-mart. Then my sister and her two children moved in and later my brother and his daughter but she's only here on the weekend. Anyway with three bedrooms everyone has an extra guest or two.  
Moving onto the point, since I have like no privacy to let my dirty mind play I won't be updating until people vacate this house. FYI my daddy has gotten his original job back! Yay! My sister and her children and my brother should be out by March 15 if not sooner.

I hope when I can update once more all of you come back to reading. Love to all of you. I'm glad you love these stories even if they are out of your comfort zone.


End file.
